The Really Sucky Virus
thumb|300px|right|The first recorded occurrence of the virus The Really Sucky Virus is a fictional virus created by YouTube user Akriloth2160, and made famous by Thunderbirds101. Microsoft Bob and Joe utilized this during the first half of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, Season 3, but now Radar Overseer Scotty has taken the virus after it was revealed Scotty was Joe, and Bob was killed. Radar Overseer Scotty planned to release the Virus against every Text-To-Speech voice in existence, and was partially successful, as he unleashed the virus against both the Mac and AT&T voices, but in the S3 Finale, his drug that made him immune to the virus expired, thus causing him to get infected with the Virus. He was declared by authorities to be dead as a esult, and the specific strain of the virus was supposedly destroyed along with Scotty. It was later revealed that not only was Scotty only working with Steve Ballmer for financial gain, but the virus also morphed into Windows Jibberish. The virus returned in Season 5 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, in S5EP3, as a new High Definition Edition. Ever since Steve Ballmer's death after revealing his own motivations for creating the virus, the spread of the virus has been completely isolated. Origins As revealed in events following a threat from a mysterious hacker claiming to be the creator of the virus, the creator of the virus has been revealed to have been Steve Ballmer, created originally as a comeback at all the people who expressed disappointment at the removal of Windows XP from the market. It was also revealed at this point that Radar Overseer Scotty was only working with Steve Ballmer and spreading the virus for the sole purpose of being able to pay his bills. Steve Ballmer was eventually killed as a result of Akriloth Tower's function to turn into a huge robot, and slowly, occurrences of the virus in it's purest form decreased. Protection Methods The first commercially available product made to counteract the effects of the virus was the Sam's Desk, Inc. Anti-Virus software, advertised on both Akriloth2160 and Thunderbirds101's channel. More recently, another Anti-RSV product was created, known as "The Really Sucky Virus Protector ". The uppermost video on this article is a commercial for the product by RorytheRetrokid . The product has turned out to revitalise the success of all anti-RSV products and RorytheRetrokid has said that, as per all Sam's Desk, Inc. approved products, IWAY cookies are to be sold in every pack, though certain retailers place Highway cookies instead. The Surprise Buttsecks Virus According to Speakonia Convention Executives, The Surprise Buttsecks Virus may possibly be a weaker variant of The Really Sicky Virus, although they aren't completely sure.﻿ thumb|300px|right|An advertisment for The Really Sucky Virus Protector. List of editions of the Really Sucky Virus REGULAR EDITION- Causes speech to become jibberish and nonsense, usually lasts for several minutes, or even up to 24 hours. NEW AND ENHANCED EDITION- A deadlier strain than the Regular version. Causes massive seizures and speech to become jibberish. REALLY AND OVER 9000 EDITION- A huge deadlier strain than the Enternal version. Causes huge seizures and speech to become jibberish. First appears in FWE (HTFK2000) S3EP12. DEATHLY EDITION- An even deadlier strain than the previous two strains. Causes speech to become both faster and slower, and to become jibberish. This is one strain that can cause death. First appearance of FWE S3EP4. REALLY NOOBY VIRUS- '''The really sucky virus's little brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Windows Vista. '''INSANITY EDITION- One of the outright deadliest strains, this strain can cause permanent speech deficits and cause insanity. First appearance released of FWE S3EP5. ANTI-ROFL ROBOT EDITION- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of ROFL Robots. First appearance of FWE S3EP6. UNIVERSAL EDITION- An extremely lethal strain of the virus, able to attack any text-to-speech voice, regardless of operating system or origin. First appearances of FWE S3EP6, FWE (HTFK9000) S1EP11, MWE S6EP11, HWE (TCSF333 Edition) S9EP19. HIGH DEFINITION EDITION- This new Strain Appeared in S5EP3. It is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HD. SUCKY AND RETARDED EDITION- '''Another relatively new strain, this time combining the effects Really Sucky Virus with the DARO Retard Capsules. Both Jibberish and Randomness are the main effects of this strain. '''DIARRHEA AND EPILEPSY EDITION- Strain causes Diarrhea and many wild seziures. CRAZY PENGUIN VIRUS- Usually triggered after preliminal transfiguration into a certain ornithological being of the Spheniscidae family. THE MATRIX SUCKY VIRUS- Results in the victim being mentally funny during the period of huge gibberish. First appearance of MWE S10EP25. RICKASTLLY SUCKY VIRUS- Results in the victim being mentally rickrolled during the period of gibberish. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SUCKY VIRUS- 'A form of the virus so rare that only one occurrence has been caught using recording equipment, and even that was just as a deliberate experiment. Causes unrelated images to appear with occasional subliminal images, along with an explosion of a magnitude so great that the world is ended. '''HIGH QUALITY EDITION- '''A New form of the virus that is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HQ. '''INVERTED SCREEN OF DEATH VIRUS-' A new virus that is similar to just the 1080p edition, but is now in the g-major. The faster speech is than jibberish. First appearance of FWE S6EP1. '''1080p EDITION- '''A beta version of the virus which is in full 1080p HD. This version is currently being tested in Radar Overseer Gordon's Laboratory next door to Ventures58 TV Studio. If it is released among the public, computers everywhere would crash. First appearance of FWE S5EP3. '''JUSTIN EDITION- '''A strain of the virus that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam's Adventure in S3EP4. This strain forces the computer to play Justin Bieber music until the power goes out or until the computer runs out of batteries. Luckily, there has never been any confirmed infection and it has never been recorded. '''WHEN I GROW UP (MAPLESTORY MUSIC VIDEO) EDITION- '''A new of the virus that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam reads MASSIVE Windows Errors S14EP75. This virus forces the YouTube to play When I Grow Up (MapleStory Music Video) until the Speakonia Robot goes out or an until the arms runs out of engine health. Finally, there has never been any confirmed infection and it has never been uploaded. First appearence of Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Error Messages S15EP75. '''GO-ONGER EDITION- '''A new of the virus that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam reads MASSIVE Windows Errors S17EP60. This strain forces the computer to play Go-Onger music until the robot goes out or until the arms runs out of engines. Luckily, there has never been any confirmed infection and it has never been recorded. '''THE CURSE OF THE WERE-TRAIN EDITION- '''A strain of the virus that causes turns humans into WTF Were-trains with eyes and a mouth. If it is daytime, it does not turn humans into WTF Were-trains. This strain appeared in Microsoft Tom Cat Reads funny windows errors Halloween Special (The Whistling) and The Whistling II. '''ETERNAL EDITION- This is exactly like the New and Enhanced Edition, but lasts for eternity, with no cure. WTF EDITION-''' This is exactly like the WTF Virus, but lasts for eternity, with no cure. First appearence of Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Error Messages S15EP75. 'DE_MAPLE EDITION-' A strain of the virus has created and requested that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam reads MASSIVE Error Messages Season 12 Episode 34. This edition forces the YouTube to play MapleStrike: De_Maple (Parody of Counter Strike) until the MatrixCopter Robot goes out or until the robot arm runs out of auxilary vehicles. Luckily, there has never been any confirmed infection and it has never been uploaded. First appearence of Microsoft Sam reads MASSIVE Windows Errors S14EP73. '''DE_MAPLE SUCKY VIRUS- Results in the wars being mentally MapleStrike'ed during the period of the faster than huge gibberish. First appearence of Microsoft Sam reads MASSIVE Windows Errors S17EP34. '''HUGE SEIZURE EDITION- '''Like the Seizure Crash Virus, the edition created by TheCounterStrikeFan333. Trivia *As of right now, there is no evident cure for the virus, although in accordance with the ancient proverb "Prevention is better than the cure", protection software works very effectively in counteracting the virus. The Anti-ROFL Robot Edition of the virus is probably the only known variant created by a protagonist, Microsoft Sam. First appearance of FWE S3EP6. *Watchitt's 3rd Grandson (By the name of John Lindsay) is immune to the Really Sucky Virus and it's strains. Category:Antagonists Category:Speakonia Category:Virus Category:Weapons